Omi's File
by DreamSequence
Summary: Third Chapter finally up!! Send all flames to FarfieChu57@msn.cutouthispart.com. Omi gets picked to go as the female half of a date to a fancy party (sponsored by Takatori Enterprises) with Youji..
1. Poor Omi!

Omi's File  
  
"Oh nooooo.. Aya, I am NOT doing this.. its embarassing.. degrading.. insulting.. unconstitutional.. an injustice.. in short, it sucks like a vacuum! You know, if someone finds out, imagine how Weiss's image would suffer.."  
"..."  
"Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
"..."  
"Onegai, Aya, don't make me do this!"  
"..."  
"WHAT IF I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM?!"  
"... figure it out, genius..."  
Aya and Omi were currently "discussing" the pros and cons of their newest mission: To infiltrate a fancy party being thrown by the Taketori family. Naturally, the male half of the "pair" would be Yohji, since, well, it just is. And Yohji accepted it just fine. His exact words were, "Ooh, party! Think I'll meet any pretty AND rich AND single women?" The hard part was finding the girl half. And since Omi was often mistaken for a girl and his voice hasn't quite broken yet (and both of the authors are extremely biased,though one more so than the other and the fanfic's name is "Omi's File"), he was the obvious choice. But he wasn't quite taking it as well as Yohji did.  
Author #1: [You'd think he'd be excited. After all, girls DO rule..]  
Author #2: {::crying:: Poor Omiitchi... wahhhhhhhhhhh.. *snif* It is pretty funny though.. *giggle*}  
[::sweatdrop:: I am so biased..]  
{shuttup}  
[:P and so are you]  
We now return to this fanfiction already in progress..  
...........................  
Later..  
"::tired voice:: but I don't have any girl clothes.."  
Yohji pokes his head in.  
"Did someone say they needed drag? I'll be right back."  
He disappears into his room and returns with a white silk blouse and a frilly black skirt.  
Everyone sweatdrops but no one has the gall to ask the obvious question.  
No one wants to know.  
Omi disappears and reappears in the "drag". Everyone realizes something is wrong. Yohji stares and states the obvious.  
"You're totally flat."  
Omi looks down.  
"Uh, yeah, thats kind of normal for guys.."  
Big sweatdrop shared by everyone including authors.  
A light-bulb appears over Yohji's head.  
"I'll be right back."  
He disappears and reappears, triumphantly clutching..  
A silky black bra.  
Everyone, including the authors, facefaults.  
{[::together:: Owwwwwwww..]}  
After recovering and rubbing his head, Omi asks, "And what exactly am I supposed to do with that??"  
"Wear it."  
"But it doesn't help the fact that I am... uh.... cleavege-ly challanged."  
[Cleavage-ly challenged? Oh yeah, that's gonna get a big laugh..]  
{I couldn't think of anything else! And I'm not gonna say flat again, it reminds me of you.}  
[WHAT WAS THAT??]  
{^.^() Heheheh.. ::avoids large mallet:: No need to use two hands!! ::runs::}  
[And now, my turn at demented humor.. whee! ::goes on fanfiction high::]  
Youji grinned.  
"Thats the fun part."  
The extremely kawaii and scarily genki one looked frightened (cutely of course). Anything Youji thought was fun was bound to be either extremely perverted or just plain wrong.  
"What's the fun part?"  
Youji produced a box of tissues. Omi raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you gonna see how many of those you can fit in your mouth again?"  
"No. Don't mention that, you know as well as I do that I was drunk at the time."  
"When aren't you drunk?"  
"NOW. Anyway, the fun part is watching you, blushing, stuff as many as these as you can down your shirt into your new, B-cup bra."  
Omi blushed a red to rival that of Aya's hair.  
"And the point..?"  
Youji looked at Omi seriously.  
"If I am seen with a 17 year old completely flat-chested girl, it would totally and completely ruin my image, not to mention make you look like an idiot... and besides, lots of girls do it. Its totally natural."  
Omi snorted. "Natural my butt."  
He grabbed the tissues and the bra and marched off into the bathroom, slamming the door. Moments later, a small, slightly audible click came from within the bathroom.  
Youji turned to Aya seriously. "I just had a thought."  
Ken took out a small book and began scribbling in it.  
  
Today is sometime in August. Don't know when. Should ask Aya eventually. Anyway. Guess what diary? Today, some very weird things happened. Aya is actually speaking in understandable words, I haven't tripped over a flower pot in 3 hours, Omi is in the bathroom stuffing his bra, and, to top it all off, Youji just had a thought. Dragons will be descending upon Rome any moment now, and I'm expecting the announcement of Ronald McDonald's engagement to Pikachu to flash across the television. Funny thing, because I don't see a TV anywhere.   
  
Youji read over Ken's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. " 'Diary' ?"  
{::comes back:: 'Diary' ? What in the name of spam?}  
[Um... demented humor? *sheepish grin* What were you expecting?]  
{Something actually funny. Gimme the keyboard! ::grab::}  
[MINE!! ::drops the keyboard and gets into a catfight with author #2::]  
Random Anime Fan-Friend-Person: //My turn, my turn! ::picks up keyboard gleefully and begins typing::\  
Ken whirled around and smacked Youji's face. "Don't read my diary! It's PRIVATE!"  
Youji smacked Ken back. "Don't touch my face!"  
*Smack!* "Don't hit me!"  
*Smack!* "Don't hit ME!"  
"Go hit on Manx!"  
"Go polish your cleats!"  
"Skirt-chaser!"  
"Child-abuser!"  
"Baka!"  
"Bakayaro!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Bas--"  
Youji was just about to call Ken another nasty name when he felt a sudden pain in his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Aya standing behind him, glaring something fierce. The tip of his katana was poking into the small of Youji's back. A tiny red stain spread around the tip--  
[::wins the catfight and notices what Fan-Person wrote:: Hey! No one but ME has the privilige of injuring Youji! No blood in this story!]  
//::pout:: fine..\  
...was poking into the small of Youji's back.   
"Finish that insult, and your torso will become seperated from your abdomen."  
{sounds like something #1 would say..}  
[^.^ hey what about the bannana thing? Are we gonna put it in this fanfic or when we make Youji--  
{::clamps hand over #1's mouth:: Shhh! Don't give it away! We'll put it in a different one, it wouldn't fit in this ficcy...}  
[Right. Hey, Fan-Person! Keep it up, we need to discuss our next ficcy!]  
//::salutes:: Yes Ma'am!\  
Youji sweatdropped.  
"...best be calling Risa now, we have to do something about your face."  
{::interrupts:: you're putting Risa into this fic? But what's she...}  
//You'll see.\  
Aya looked at Youji. "Nice save. Anyway, what was your thought?"  
"Omi has no makeup, and I should call Risa to get him some."  
A voice rang through the bathroom door.  
"I AM NOT WEARING MAKEUP! NUH-UH, NO WAY, NOT HAPPENING!!!!!"  
Aya snorted. "Even I know no normal, self-respecting teenage girl goes anywhere with out makeup."  
[A-HEM!! We don't wear makeup!]  
//I said normal.\  
{Shes got a point there, 1-chan.}  
[Anyway. 2-chan. Back to the discussion...]  
//::goes back to her typing::\  
Youji raised an eyebrow.  
"Aya-chan?"  
"Yep. Aya-chan once took me shopping, and she had to explain the purpose of her need for the object before I would buy it."  
"Cheap-skate."  
Aya glared. Youji faked a hiccup and grinned. Omi's voice came through the bathroom door again.  
"Aha! You ARE drunk!"  
Youij glared at the bathroom door. "Shut up, Omi-chan!"  
"WHAT WAS THAT?? I'll have you know I hid a few darts in here for emergencys, and I may decide to use them!"  
Aya stood between Youji and the bathroom door. "Youji. You are not drunk. For faking illness and insulting your leader, you will take the morning shift tommorow morning. Go call Risa."  
Youji groaned and stomped toward the direction of where he last left the phone. He hated opening the shop.  
Aya turned to the direction of the bathroom door. "Omi. For hiding a dangerous weapon in the bathroom without permission, you will join Youji tommorow morning."  
"Aya! I know how to use the darts and Ken and you know not to touch them."  
"What if Youji decides that he needs something to scratch his back with and picks up one of your poison darts?"  
"His problem. *snigger*"  
"...."  
"....Whatever."  
Youji enters the room, phone to his ear.  
"...yeah. The Koneko No Sumi Ie. Right across from that restraunt I took ya to last weekend."  
He listened and sweatdropped.  
"Yeah, that place. She is not weird, she just likes cats. Yep. Okay. See you in a few."  
He hung up.  
"Risa's on her way."  
A distinct groan came from the bathroom.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
[Sorry it took so long.Its still in progress, we're working on another fic. HINT: Its got Youji and Risa in it, and Omi gets his revenge for having to dress as a girl on Youji. ::snigger::]  
{::sniggers along:: and in the next chapter, we try to repair the damage Achiin did to the fic.}  
//I MADE IT BETTER, LIINA!!\  
{No. You didn't. Anyway, this is Liina, Rei, and Achiin, signing off for now.}  
[PLEASE REVIEW!] 


	2. Darn that Doorbell!

Omi's File

Part 2

"Um… Youji?"

"Yes?"

"Who is Risa?"

Youji stared at the apparently talking bathroom door. Then he remembered. Bill Gates was throwing a party in the toilet. No, that can't be right. Barney was giving Godzilla the shower for its birthday? No…

It was one of those million-to-one chances… Omi stuffing his bra in the bathroom? Ah, that was it. Yes. Apparently, Omi was going to be Youji's date for a fancy party tonight, and if you don't know why, you obviously haven't paid attention to the last chapter and need to wake up and smell the cigarette smoke.

[Right, isn't this a wonderful beginning? Oh My Gosh! We forgot the disclaimer!]

{How stupid of us! Okay, here we go…}

[Weiss Kreuz is a copyright of Media Blasters I think over here in the US… and we're getting the subtitled tapes in ::holds up two fingers:: two days because I was smart and preordered a copy on Amazon.com… under Search: Weiss Kreuz… anyway, we don't own *deep breath* Weiss Kreuz, the word Weiss, the word Kreuz, Schwarz, Schwartz, or any other misspellings and mutilation of the words, the words Schwarz and all other words unless they are unique and have been invented like odderity, Aya (wahh!), Ken (T-T), Youji (wahh!), Omi…]

{WAHHH!}

[…Schuldich (double wahh!), Farfie (*sob*), Nagi…]

{*Sniffle sob cry*}

[… Crawford (wah… well that's okay...), Taketori, bananas (well, maybe a few in the fruit bowl), penguins, silk black bras, Youji's "drag", Ronald McDonald, Pikachu, Rome, Amazon.com, Media Blasters, Anime in general, soccer balls (except for my beautiful orange one), *gasp*…]

{Weird Al CDs...}

[…I own some Weird Al CDs… dragons, sharp pointy objects (they won't give e any here in my wonderful padded cell...), diaries… Bill Gates, Barney, Godzilla… heck, this is taking a long time... how about we tell you the things we do own featured here… we own Risa, her giant makeup suitcase ::sweatdrop::, the rabid fruitfly named Dag…]

{Where did that come from?}

[…I really don't know… and if we think of anything else we'll tell you when we think of it... long disclaimer, huh?]

{YES. Now on with the fic!}

"Risa is my girlfriend. She's coming right over to do your makeup."

"NO!"

Ding-Dong!

"Here she is."

Youji trotted to the door and opened it, a big smile on his face. "Risa—oh. Sorry. No, I do not wish to buy a vacuum… yes, ours works just fine… no, we don't want the special "6 foot blonde florist with a girlie haircut" discount… no. Nope. Nuh-uh. Good bye."

SLAM!

Youji started to walk away from the door when—

DING-DONG!

--he wheeled around and opened the door, smiled, and said...

"Ri—NO I DO NOT WANTED TO BECOME A JEHOVA'S WITNESS. GOOD BYE."

SLAM!

Youji glared at the door, daring the doorbell to ring again.

It did.

DING-DONG!

He grinned weakly and swung open the door. 

"R—no I DON'T want the new 'Hoover 2000'! No, ours doesn't have the dual Air-Freshener Solar Powered Pillow Fluffer option. We don't need it. GOOD-BYE."

SLAM!

DING-DONG-DING-DO—DING-DO—DING-DONGGG!

Youji stared at the door and concluded he wasn't going to open it.

DIIIIIIIING-DOOOOOOONG DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONGGGGGGG!

He opened it.

"What d—oh. Hello."

The flower groupies,

"No. I'm not free tonight. I'm going to a party. No, I already have a date. Never mind who, just—no, they're not free tonight either. They just AREN'T. Omi? He's coming to the party tonight too. He already HAS a date. What do you mean, he never goes out with a girl? ME?! You yaoi freaks, go away!"

SLAM!

He turned away—

DING-DONG!

-and turned right back.

"Hello. No, I already told you I do NOT want a friggin' vacuum cleaner! YES I'M SURE! I don't WANT the Pillow Powered Dual Solar Air Freshener Fluffer! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

SLAM!

DING-DONG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGGG!"

He opened the door, a glare that rivaled even Aya's glare of doom on his face.

"WHAT?"

"Um… Mister, wanna buy some Girl Scout cookies? Um… please?"

"NO. I AM ON A STRICT SUGAR FREE DIET. GO AWAY!"

"Um… that pockey you have… has sugar in it… sir…"

"GO AWAY!"

"…okay…"

SLAM!

DING-DONG!

He swung the door open and glared for all his was worth.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT WANT A VACUUM- Hi Risa!"

The sounds of a head hitting porcelain came from the door, followed by "Itaiiiiiiii…"

[?]

{^.^ Toilets are porcelain.}

[Ah.]

The figure framed in the door rubbed her ears.

"Hi, Yo-tan. Sooo… where is the young woman in need of a makeover?"

[::facefault:: Right…]

A snort came from the bathroom door. "Young woman? Youji, what did you tell her?"

Risa glanced at the bathroom door. "What's she doing?"

Youji grinned and snickered evilly.

"Who said Omi was a girl? He's stuffing his bra. Omi, it doesn't take a half-hour the stuff a bra with tissues. Get out of there. I want Risa to see just what she has to work with."

"B-but…"

"OUT. NOW."

"Eep."

The bathroom door clicked, and out shuffled…

Youji smothered a gasp. Omi was actually… ATTRACTIVE. Risa raised an eyebrow. "A guy? Why in the world am I giving a guy a makeover? And why does he have chibi-eyes?"

"In order: Yes, Omi is a guy. He is my date tonight. And God only knows why he has chibi-eyes."

"Wait. Go back. 'Date'?"

"Long story. Just for tonight, and I am NOT planning on a long-term relation-ship."

[Thank God]

{::snigger:: It gets better.}

[Oh Lord…]

Risa glanced at Omi. "Spill."

"No."

"Why?"

"Its confidential."

"Fine. Don't ask for anything for a week."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Life's not fair, Yo-tan."

"But…"

"2 weeks."

Youji shut his trap.

Omi patted Youji on the back.

"Don't worry, Youji-kun, you'll always have meeeeeee…"

Youji's eyes widened. He jumped to his feet and ran as far away from Omi as he could.

"YOU… YOU'RE…"

Omi was doubled over in hysterical laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE… HAHAHAHAHAHA… Do you really think I LIKE you? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

[That was mean!]

{…and you're complaining}

[No. I'm just making it clear to the readers how fun being evil fanfiction authors is.]

{Oh. Okay then!}

Youji scowled. "I still don't trust you."

"You did before?"

"…"

Risa coughed and looked at Omi.

"Now, lets get started."

Omi groaned.

~*.^TO BE CONTINUED^.*~

[How creative.]

{::in fits of utter laughter:: HAHAHAHA… can't breathe... HAHAHAHA..}

[What happened?]

{INSPRATION!HAHAHAHAHAHA.. must think of boring things… HAHAHAHA}

[Bradley Crawford after watching a documentary on the reproductive cycle of sheep!]

{HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… can't BREATHE! HAHAHAHA!}

[Watching Aya's comatose sister act like an old piece of tofu?]

{YOU'RE NOT HELPING!}

[… ::lightbulb:: YOU SHUT UP OR I SHALL SLICE OFF YOUR HEAD WITH A RUSTY CAN OPENER!]

{::immediantly stops laughing::}

[There we go.]

{...old tofu…what exactly is tofu, anyway?}

[Sheep brains? I don't know… health food crap. Anyway…]

{I think we'll have to continue this later…}

[Why?]

{This diskette doesn't have much memory…}

[Oh.]


	3. Makeup!

Omi's File Part 3 FINALLY!!!!!!!!  
::fanfare::  
  
Liina: You thought we'd stopped dintcha? DINTCHA? Well we DINT!!! Hahahahahahahahahaha.......  
Rei: OMG Liina...you're actually SCARING me...  
Liina: ::evil cackle::  
Rei: O.O Kami-sama tasukete...  
Achiin: ::runs around malleting random squirrels:: WHACK WHACK WHACK-A-SQUIRREL!!!!  
Rei: ...I think...I'm actually...the sanest one here...O.O...  
Derekk: For once...  
Phee: If you're sane...you give sanity a REALLY bad name...  
Rei: ::sticks tongue out at Phee:: I am ITCHING to call you Phoebe...  
Phee: DON'T. YOU. DARE.  
Achiin: Phoebe! Phoebe! PHOEBEEEEEEEE!!!! La la la la lalala................  
Phee: AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE ::goes psycho and immediately sets up the stand for his sniper::  
Achiin: AAAHHH TARGET PRACTICE AAAHHH ::runs::  
Phee: Moving targets are more fun to shoot at! ::shoots at Achiin::  
Achiin: AAAHHH HELP ME HELP ME HELPMEHELPMEHELPMEHELPME!!!  
::Derekk and Rei sweatdrop, Liina continues laughing evilly, oblivious to her surroundings::  
Liina: Ahahahahahahahahaha..*cough cough haaaaack* ahahahahahahah.........  
::Rei looks at Derekk, and vise versa::  
both: Help us. Please God. Save us from these...these...  
Rei: Uhhhh...  
Derekk: Ummmmm.......  
Rei: craziER people!  
::Liina snaps out of her psycho cackle scary mode::  
Liina: Time for the disclaimer!!!  
::fanfare::  
Liina: ::into her fist:: dunt-dada-DUNNN!!!  
::chibi Phee appears and shoots firecrackers into the air, spelling DISCLAIMER::  
::uber-enthusiastic crowd:: Yay.  
Rei: ooooooooooh...::stares at the pretty heavenly lights::  
Derekk: They're only fireworks...  
Liina: ::goes into omnipresent narrative disclaimer fear me I am better than you voice mode:: WE DO NOT OWN...  
Ken: Me  
Aya: ...hn ::me::  
Omi: ::genki:: ME!!  
Youji: Me. The cigs are Schu's, though...  
Schu: And I want them BACK...  
Youji: Fat chance, carrot top...  
Farf: Me. I rented the tux...::grumble grumble groan don't like tux::  
Nagi: ::feeling full of himself, for once:: Me or my ubergenki eyes...  
Schu: Me. I WANT MY CIGS BACK...::yoinks them away from Youji::  
Youji: Nooo...::grabs for them::  
Schu: MINE MINE. ::holds them out of his reach::  
Crawford: ...I so saw this coming...  
Nagi: ::floats the 'cigs' out of everyone's reach:: They're bad for you.  
Schu: I think Omi's rubbing off on you, chibi...  
Youji: MIIINNNE!! Wahhhhhh...  
Liina: Don't worry Youji, you can have mine. ::holds them out::  
Youji: ::takes them greedily, pulling one out and trying to light it:: LIINA! These are sugar!  
Liina: They're candy cigarettes.  
Omi: ::stares cutely::  
Crawford: The insane authors who SERIOUSLY scare me don't own me (thank god...)  
::Rei and Liina:: THANK YAW.  
::Achiin is still running around, not noticing that the bullets have stopped::  
Achiin: SAVE ME!!!  
Rei: ::rolls her eyes::  
Liina: ::starts cackling again:: Ahahahahhahahahahahahahaha............  
Rei: ::smacks both of them:: You. No more cackling. You. He stopped shooting. So shut up.   
Liina: ::normal again:: I thought we were cutting down on author chatter.  
Rei: Apparently, we are.  
Liina: Sou ka. Now where were we?  
Rei: Disclaimer.  
Liina: Ah yes. We don't own Weiss, Schwarz, Schu's cigarettes, Risa OR her makeup bag, or pretty much anything else appearing in this fic. All original characters own themselves. I do own the blouse Omi wears, though! I feel so special.  
  
Omi's File Part Three  
  
Risa looked at Omi, looked at Youji, looked at the makeup suitcase, and looked back at Omi.  
{It really is a suitcase...or more like a tackle box. It weighs two pounds empty and about thirty full.}  
[Shut. Up.]  
"Hmmm...Honey-blonde hair, blue eyes, heart shaped face. I think I have something that would work for you. Your skin tone and overall color are different than mine; I don't have nearly as much for you as if your hair were dark." She escorted him by the elbow into the bathroom, picking the tackle box up in her other hand. "I'll need the mirrors."  
............................................  
Five minutes later...  
"AH! What are you DOING to me?!"  
"I am putting on eyeliner, little boy. Look up at the ceiling, or the eye pencil will stab you in the eye again."  
............................................  
Five more minutes...  
SMACK.  
"OW! What was that for?!"  
"Your cheeks are very pale. We need to redden them slightly."  
SMACK.  
"Call me crazy, but I thought you use blush for that. It's certainly less painful."  
"Beauty knows no pain, kid. Suck it up and get on with it. Can you do that yourself, or do you need me to keep helping you with it?"  
"No! No, I can do it myself."  
Slap.  
"Harder, Omi-kun, or it won't do anything."  
............................................  
Five MORE minutes......  
"Well? What do you think?"  
The three older boys sweatdropped.  
"Um, Risa...."  
"Yes, Youji?"  
"Risa, he looks like a prostitute. His lipstick is bright red, his cheeks are bright red, and his eyes are jumping off his face at me."  
Risa 'humphed,' grabbed Omi's elbow, and dragged him back into the bathroom.  
............................................  
Ten minutes later......  
"Well? How about now?"  
"He looks like he's a china doll."  
Risa once again dragged Omi into the bathroom.  
Ken turned to Youji. "Uh, does Risa even WEAR makeup?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
............................................  
Ten minutes later (hey, they're gonna be late for their party if this keeps up...)...  
"NOW?"  
Youji stepped back and looked at Omi. "Perfect."  
Risa gave him a 'look.' "Perfect for what, Yotan?"  
Youji tried his best to look innocent, failing miserably. "For attending a classy party with me."  
"I see."  
Youji shifted nervously. "What do you see?"  
Risa was suddenly up in Youji's face, yelling at him. "You got drunk again, didn't you?" She backed away, seemingly talking to herself. "Yes, you got drunk, and while you were drunk, someone dared you to go on a date with Omi, and you, being drunk, accepted. Only...if you were drunk...and you were dared...why is Omi-kun the one in the dress?" She turned back to Youji. "You didn't get the kid drunk, did you? That's illegal in so many countries, to intoxicate a minor..."  
"No! Omi wasn't drunk, and neither was I. It's just...we just..."  
Risa abruptly changed the subject, speaking to Omi. "You're not wearing *that* are you?"  
Youji huffed. "What's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing, if you guys are going to wak the streets tonight. I just thought you were going to a *fancy* party."  
"Again, what's wrong with what he's wearing?"  
"His skirt is too short, he's not wearing stockings, he's wearing red sneakers for crying out loud, his shorts are sticking out under the skirt, and his shirt is see-through. I can see his bra."  
"And what do you propose to do about this?"  
Risa sized the would-be drag queen up with her eyes. "He's only an inch taller than me. He could wear my clothes." She started to walk out the door, barely registering that the guys weren't following her. "Well? Aren't you coming?"  
"Do we have to?"  
"Yeees. I need Omi for obvious reasons, and I'll need his date's opinion, and I could use you two." She pointed at Aya and Ken. The pair looked apprehensive.  
"For what?"  
"More opinions, nothing else. Come along now, we're going to my place."  
  
{Oh my Lanta...you're taking the boys to Risa's? I hope they survive...}  
[They might.]  
{Rei, you are SO dead for losing the disk, what, 4 times now?}  
[I TOLD you, I'm SORRY! S'not my fault!]  
{Then whose fault is it?}  
[YOURS!]  
{MINE?!}  
[Yeah! You didn't back it up!]  
{Shut up...}  
[And this time, there was SERIOUSLY more author blah than ficcy... we need to work on that... *gets whapped on the nose with a rolled up newspaper by irritated readers* shuting up...] 


End file.
